User talk:FastFastFastRadio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Trowel page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 15:00, November 3, 2012 Well, since you sort of reminded me, I can techically ban you for a week due to calling things gay. And since you called me dim, which you then apparently changed the definition to "orange" then "gay", you're blocked. By the way, if you're REALLY interested in avoiding being banned in the future rather than just wasting our time, it generally helps not to insult the admin when trying to be unbanned. If you're still curious about the reasons of why you were banned from chat earlier, why not wait out the week ban and bring it up with other admins who were there or better yet try take up the mantle since, apparently according to you, I am terrible at my job. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Attention "Haunted file" style pastas are no longer allowed. I'm letting you off with a warning, but please don't post one again. Please over this rule again; it's been updated: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Furbearingbrick/No_More_Spinoffs:_Desperate_Struggle [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 22:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi how can i write pasta can u help me thanks Blocked for Trolling It has come to my attention that you have been trolling other wikia chats. We've had plenty of problems with this already. You have been blocked for an additional ten'' days''. Next time it happens, you'll be blocked for three to six months. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC)